


Picnic

by ShippingEruri (shippingeruri)



Series: SnK drabbles (Erwin, Levi, Mike, Farlan, ?) [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinky, M/M, Picnics, dicknic :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingeruri/pseuds/ShippingEruri
Summary: From Zed: "Ooooh drabbles yesss! If I may ask for eruri 'Picnic' please? Take it anyway you'd like, I love your writing xxx"





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeds_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/gifts).



Everything was prepared and yet Erwin checked the basket for the third time and compared it to the list that was laying next to the picnic basket he had found when going through his dad’s belongings after his death and …

_Plates: check._

… that was too beautiful to throw it away.

_Glasses and cups: check._

With both of them having quite the opposite working schedules …

_Silverware: check._

… they hardly could make one full day per week together at the moment.

_A bottle of black tea: check._

And this day – mostly it was Saturdays - was usually spend with getting the groceries done, cleaning their flat, visiting friends and …

_A bottle of water: check._

… some adult stuff.

_A bottle of coffee: check._

And when Erwin had brought up the idea of a picnic in the past…

_A small can of milk: check._

… Levi didn’t seem too eager to sit around on the ground…

_A bottle of wine: check._

… and eating and drinking with all sorts of bugs and insects around them.

_Mixed fruits: check._

But now Erwin had bought a really big and nice picnic blanket and…

_Bread and cheese: check._

… also spend his evenings with exploring potential picnic spots.

_The blanket: check._

So he would try to surprise-invite Levi for a picnic today…

_Napkins: check._

… since Erwin had taken time off at work and they would actually have time together besides the already planned Saturday.

One last deep breath – the basket was packed properly, the weather forecast promised warm and dry weather, some clouds, a gentle breeze.

His boyfriend should be home in about ten minutes. Erwin stored the basket behind the sofa so Levi wouldn’t spot it immediately…

~~~

“A picnic?”, Levi echoed before taking a deep breath. “You took time off to take me on a picnic?”

“Yes, Levi, a picnic. And yes, I took time off.”, Erwin repeated calmly and picked up the prepared basket. “You just have to say yes and come with me… please.”

Levi’s right eyebrow rose and the smaller one eyed the basket.

“I see … you are prepared.”

“Yes, I am. Because I want this to be a nice picnic. Some extra time for the two of us.”

Levi took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment before eyeing Erwin with a sharp look. “I need to get out of this clothes, go the bathroom and then we can go on a picnic – but there’s one condition.”, he declared and took a step forward.

“And that condition would be?”, Erwin asked with a questioning look on his face.

Levi replied with a smirk, hand reaching for Erwin’s neck and pulling the taller one down. The other hand got a good hold of his boyfriend’s collar before gently caressing the jawline.

“After we had our picnic… I’m gonna eat your ass out on that picnic blanket - as a dessert. And then I’m gonna fuck you.”, Levi whispered, a devilish smile on his face.

With a deep breathe Erwin nodded, clearing his throat as his cheeks got a bit more colour. “O..Okay.”, he agreed.

“Good. So we have a deal.”, Levi smiled and as he went past Erwin to go the bedroom he playfully smacked Erwin’s ass. “You were planning that I’d want to fuck you in public?”, Levi asked and gave Erwin a look over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I was. Because I know how much it gets you off. So why not combine my romantic idea of a picnic with it…”, Erwin smiled and winked as Levi bit his lower lip, humming satisfied.

“How about you put a bottle of lube in that basket.”, Levi grinned. “I love you, Erwin.”

 “I love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and will reply to:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 



End file.
